


Carefree

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [9]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Carefree, Family, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Love, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Just some moments of Mandy/Jason being carefree from everything in the world.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Kudos: 17





	1. Wannabe

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a three-chapter one shot story. Just some moments of Mandy and Jason observing each other being carefree and one everyone else observing them. Hope you enjoy it!!

It was a Friday night in the Hayes household. Normally, the newlyweds Mandy and Jason would either go out on a date or hang out with the team if it were possible. This week however, Emma and Mikey were both home. Mandy thought a girls and guys night out was due. Mandy, along with Emma, were going to meet up with Naima and Lisa to hang out while Jason and Mikey would hang out with the guys.

“You sure I can take the truck?” Mandy asked as she was putting her earrings on.

“Yes, Ray said he’d come pick us up,” Jason said coming up behind Mandy to set his chin on her shoulder and hands around her waist. “You look beautiful,” Jason commented looking into the mirror.

Mandy smiled back and turned around to put her hands around Jason’s neck, “Thank you.”

Jason leaned in for a kiss or two before they heard Emma calling for Mandy to hurry up or they would be late.

“I better go,” Mandy said with one final peck. “Love you and have fun.”

“Love you too and don’t have too much fun,” Jason smirked as Mandy shoved him away.

Mandy came downstairs to the kitchen followed by Jason and went to grab the keys to the truck.

She went up to Mikey and gave him side hug. “Keep your dad in line tonight,” Mandy joked as Jason huffed.

“Yes ma’am,” Mikey saluted kissing her cheek.

“Bye Dad,” Emma said walking to leave and leaving a peck on his cheek as well. “This is going to be so much fun,” Emma said once Mandy and she got into the truck.

Mandy smiled back. She remembered getting together with Jason about a year and half ago and wondering if the kids would accept her. She never wanted to take their mother’s place, but it seemed the kids had taken to her well. Jason and Mandy had tied the knot about two months ago. Jason finished his latest re-enlistment and was figuring out what his next move would be. No matter how hard it got they worked through it and communicated.

“How’s school?” Mandy asked as they went to pick up the others.

“It’s good. I got the lead in a play,” Emma said excitedly. “I love New York City. There’s so much to do and see.”

“I bet there is,” Mandy smiled as she drove. “Boyfriend?”

Emma was quiet before answering, “No, but there is a guy.”

Mandy chuckled, “And? You like him?”

“You’re not going to tell my Dad, are you?” Emma asked.

“Hey,” Mandy said softly. “What we talk about stays between us unless I see reason for concern and think your Dad should be brought in. I know how he can be but just remember he loves you.”

Emma let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you. I kind of missed this.”

“Miss what?” Mandy asked confused as they stopped at a light.

“Girl talk. I used to do it with my Mom. It’s nice to have someone to talk to about this stuff because I sure don’t want to talk to my Dad about it all,” Emma replied.

“Any time,” Mandy said reaching over to squeeze Emma’s hand.

“Thanks for saving my Dad too,” Emma added. “Not sure where his head would be at right about now or if he’d be alive.”

“We save each other if you ask me,” Mandy said looking out the windshield. “Like I said, no matter what just know your Dad and I love you.”

This time Emma smiled back and squeezed Emma’s hand. They finally got to Ray’s home and saw him in the driveway.

“Now you two look like you’re ready for a night out on the town,” Ray commented walking up to Mandy’s rolled down window. “Don’t have too much fun out there and make sure you bring my wife back before curfew,” Ray said laughing.

“You and Jason, you guys are all just jealous that girls know how to have fun better,” Mandy joked back as Naima got in the back seat with Lisa. “See ya later.”

“Who’s ready for karaoke?!” Emma exclaimed as Mandy pulled out of Ray’s driveway. “Let’s warm up,” Emma said as she fiddled with the radio.

As they drove, the girls sang to the various songs on the radio. Everyone was having a good time singing to all the songs.

“Oh, I love this song!!” Emma yelled as Spice Girls, “Wannabe”, came on and she turned it up.

The girls all started singing the lyrics.

Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah

As the girls sang, Emma brought out her phone and started to record all of them in the truck having a fun time. After the song was over, she saved the video and sent a text out of it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jason and the guys were hanging out at the ice rink watching some of the local teams play. They all jumped up to cheer when one of the teams scored a goal. They were enjoying hanging out with each other and the kids that were left behind from the girls going out.

It had been just over an hour since the guys all said goodbye to their significant others. Jason felt his phone buzz and saw it was a text from Emma. He opened the message to see Emma had sent her a video. He clicked on it to see what she had sent.

The video started and Jason saw Emma with the camera pointed at herself singing along to an old popular pop song he couldn’t think the name of at the moment. He saw the wide smile on his daughter’s face and was happy to see her so happy. She definitely had the Hayes charm smile. In the background he could see Naima and Lisa dancing along and singing as well.

“What are you looking at?” Ray asked sitting down next to Jason and peering over at his phone.

“Emma sent a video of them driving,” Jason said as he continued to watch.

After getting a view of everyone the camera finally turned to the driver and Jason’s face lit up even more seeing his wife behind the wheel. It was always a site to see one another carefree of all the stress and worry of the world. He saw Mandy tapping her fingers against the wheel while belting out the lyrics. The moment captured was so raw and she had no idea she was being recorded. She looked over at Emma and then sang out even louder with a big smile. He loved that his children had come to accept Mandy into their lives. He knew Mandy was always nervous about overstepping.

“Look like their having a good time,” Ray commented. “Happy looks good on you too.”

“Yeah, feels good too,” Jason said smiling back at Ray. “We are very lucky guys.”

“Yes, we are,” Ray replied. “So, you let Mandy drive the truck?” Ray said with an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, why?” Jason asked confused.

“Uh, cuz it’s your precious truck. You don’t let anyone drive it,” Ray laughed.

“I don’t mind,” Jason replied.

“Uh huh, sure,” Ray said with an eyebrow raised. “Mandy got to you. She used her voo-doo magic interrogation skills to persuade you,” Ray laughed.

“What? No!” Jason tried to defend himself.

“Sure, brother, sure,” Ray mockingly nodded his head at Jason.

“Fine, you’re right. She most definitely persuaded me,” Jason said with a smirk.

“And that is too much information,” Ray scoffed. 

Jason laughed and went back to his phone and replayed the video. He paused it on Mandy and took a screen shot of Mandy’s carefree and happy look and decided it was a picture he wanted to keep. He then opened a text window and shot off a text to Mandy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandy was sitting back and watching Lisa and Naima karaoke together when she felt her phone buzz. She got her phone out and saw a message from Jason.

Jason: You know what I really really want?

Mandy: What?

Jason: I wannabe your lover.

Mandy paused reading over the texts from Jason trying to figure out what had gotten into her husband. It took her second, but she realized Emma must have sent him the video of them in the car. She briefly remembered seeing Emma film them with her phone. Mandy laughed at Jason’s corny romantic lines. Most saw the tough operator in Jason but she and those close to him got to see the fun and soft side of him as well. She felt very privileged and honor to be one of those people.

Mandy: Well you did let me drive the truck, so I’m all yours tonight.

Across town, Jason smirked and couldn’t wait to get home to be with his wife later.


	2. Sunrise, Sunburn, Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second moment of my Carefree moments story. This will be Mandy seeing Jason being carefree. This takes place few year into the future. Hope you like it!! Chapter title and theme is inspired by Luke Bryan’s song, “Sunrise, Sunburn, Sunset”.

Mandy was on a mission. She stood in the kitchen in front of the fridge gathering up fixings for lunch. She put them on the kitchen island and went to grab a serving tray for the sandwiches she was going to make. 

She took the different types of bread slices out of the bags and laid them out so she could prepare sandwiches. She couldn’t serve normal, all the same sandwiches because she dealt with picky eaters. Someone wanted mayonnaise while another didn’t, or one wanted white bread while another wanted wheat. She stood in the kitchen at the island making each sandwich with love of course.

Who knew this is what Mandy’s life would become? She once talked about settling down and maybe doing some version of the house with a picket fence and two and a half kids. As she mused in her thoughts and made lunch with a smile, she turned around towards the sink to put away the dirty utensils.

Mandy heard laughter and shrieks outside and looked out the window. She smiled seeing her family outside in the backyard of their cabin enjoying the nice day. The sun was out and the water on the lake was shining.

First, Mandy saw Emma sitting on the grass on a blanket having a conversation with Mandy’s two-year-old daughter. Both girls sporting their cute swimsuits on this gorgeous day. Mandy could see Emma nodding and accepting the dandelion’s her younger daughter was giving her. Mandy saw Emma go to grab the little girl and pull her down onto the blanket for a tickle fest. Both of their laughter carrying through the air and open kitchen window.

Mandy then looked further down towards the docks where Mikey and Mandy’s four-year-old son were messing around with fishing polls. Both boys were in their swim trunks. The younger boy watching Mikey closely as he was attaching bait to the hook. Mikey would calmly explain to the little boy what to do and guide his hands on the hook. The little boy looking up proudly at Mikey’s praise.

At the end of the dock, Mandy saw her husband emerge from the water. Water rolling down Jason’s body as his arms flexed on the latter he was climbing up on. He looked relaxed and tension free. His body didn’t look like it was coiled up and ready for the worst. He shook his hair and grabbed for the towel to dry off some. As he walked down the dock, he too looked at what the kids were doing and smiled that easy charming Hayes smile. It was rare for most to see Jason so carefree. 

Mandy watched as he came up to the boys to watch them cast their line. He bent down to help their young son swing out his line far. The little boy jumped with joy at how far the line went out and Jason ran a hand through the little boy’s hair. As he stood up, he grabbed Mikey in hold and messed with his hair also. Mikey playfully shoved Jason back and called out for his little brother’s help. The boys laughed as Jason gave up in defeat.

Jason left the boys and headed for the picnic area in the backyard they set up. He went over to where the girls laid out on a blanket. Upon seeing her father, the little girl squealed and ran as fast as her little legs could towards Jason. Jason bent down waiting for impact and lifted the little girl into a bear hug. The little girl’s laughter carrying across the yard. Jason headed towards where Emma was sitting.

“Where’s Mandy?” Jason asked as he sat down with the little girl in his lap.

“She went inside to make lunch,” Emma replied.

Mandy watched Jason and her love for him grew. Most looked at Jason and saw a ticking time bomb but those that knew him well and Jason let in, he had a fun and loving side that was addicting. With his family here, he wasn’t Bravo one or trying to be the hero. He was just Jason, a father and husband. Mandy knew they both would always have demons from the jobs they had worked but, in this moment, they didn’t exist. In this moment, they both let those dark moments go and just enjoyed the life they were living now.

Mandy turned around and finished making lunch and went to grab drinks to go along with their picnic. “Lunch is ready!!” Mandy called out as she walked out the door with her assorted custom-made sandwiches.

Jason looked up to see his wife in her coverall dress over her swimsuit. She looked beautiful and was sporting a nice golden tan from her usual pale colored skin. He always thanked his lucky stars for getting a second chance at life, especially spending it with Mandy. 

“You need help with anything?” Jason asked as he came over to grab the tray from Mandy.

“I have the drinks inside on the island if you could grab those,” Mandy replied. “Boys, let’s go!!”

“But Mommy…” her younger son started looking towards Mandy.

“No buts,” Mandy replied giving her signature interrogator Mom look.

“Don’t worry, we’ll fish some more after lunch,” Mikey reassured his little brother as he picked him up to bring him over for lunch.

“You’re too good to us,” Jason said looking at the lunch spread Mandy had done and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Eat your lunch,” Mandy laughed.  
“I’m in the mood for something us,” Jason muttered in her ear causing a chill to run through Mandy’s body.

“Maybe you’ll get lucky tonight,” Mandy murmured back. “Skinny dip when the kids are asleep,” she added as Jason smirked and brought her flush against his body.

“Seriously!” Emma joked. “We’re all right here.”

Mandy and Jason laughed and pulled themselves away from each other to eat lunch. Throughout lunch they gave each other loving looks knowing they were both happy with what life had become for them. As long as they were together, they could get through anything. Together, they could also be happy and carefree.


	3. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the third chapter of this little one-shot series. This will be Mandy and Jason being carefree together. Song inspiration for this one comes from Florida Georgia Line, “Simple”.

The Hayes family had come back from their time at the cabin just a few days ago. Some of the guys from the team had messaged Jason to come hang out. The guys and their significant others were all meeting at their usual bar for a hangout.

“Mandy, you ready?” Jason asked his wife as he looked around their room for a flannel shirt to put over his t-shirt. “Have you seen-” Jason started to ask but stopped looking at his wife coming out of their bathroom.

“What?” Mandy asked as she finished combing through her hair.

“Never mind. I found it,” Jason said walking up to his wife. “Come here,” Jason said pulling her in for a kiss.

“Found what?” Mandy asked in between kisses.

“I was looking for this shirt,” Jason replied as he fixed the collar of his shirt on her.

Mandy was known to steal his clothes. She loved the comfort she felt wearing them and they always smelled like him. As much as Jason would tease her, he loved seeing her in his clothes. He thought she looked cute in one of his big sweatshirts on a cold evening and sexy in nothing but his t-shirt.

“You want it back?” Mandy asked putting her arms around Jason’s neck.

“Nah, looks better on you anyways,” Jason smirked as Mandy chuckled and went to grab her shoes from the closet. “Ready? We better get out of here while the kids are occupied,” Jason said as Mandy nodded back that she was ready.

They came down the stairs and saw their four-year-old son and two-year-old daughter being occupied by a movie. They were cuddled up with Mikey on the couch completely entranced.

“You guys better go before they notice,” Emma whispered.

“You sure the two of you are up for this?” Mandy asked. She always had a little bit of a hard time leaving the kids behind.

“Yes, of course. We need to have a super-secret Hayes sibling meeting anyways,” Emma replied with the signature Hayes smile.

“C’mon Mandy. They’ll be fine,” Jason said pulling Mandy towards the door to leave. “Don’t do anything too crazy,” Jason smirked.

“Jason!” Mandy hissed.

“We’ll be fine,” Emma laughed. “Have fun adult night.”

Jason and Mandy got in the truck and took off for the bar. It was the weekend, and they would both be back to work on Monday. Mandy and Jason both worked with various special op groups together after Jason left the team. They stayed stateside most of the time, especially with the kids. Jason still worked with the Navy time to time in training the new recruits looking to make the teams. They both enjoyed their jobs and loved the life they had created over the last few years.

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Mandy smiled as Jason came to her side and helped her out of the truck.

Jason chuckled as he closed her door and then put his hands on either side of Mandy against the car. He leaned in for a passionate kiss. They had been together for five years, married for four, had two kids together, and they still couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“We should head in,” Mandy breathed out.

“I guess we should,” Jason replied as he grabbed her hand. “I love you,” he said looking straight into her eyes.

“I love you too,” Mandy said giving him a peck as they walked across the parking lot.

They entered the bar and looked around to find their team turned family. All the guys and their significant others were towards the back in a corner. It looked like they were the last to show up. They headed that way and once the team saw them, they started greeting each other and ordering more drinks.

“Well don’t the two of you look tanned,” Sonny commented.

“How was the cabin?” Ray asked.

“Good, it was nice to just have some family time up there,” Jason replied and then continued to tell Ray what they had been up to during their week vacation.

Ray regarded his brother. Jason seemed calm and relaxed. There wasn’t a noticeable tension in him like when he was on Bravo. Jason’s face seemed less haunted and there was a permanent smirk mixed with a smile on his face. That look was in huge part due to the woman sitting on stool right next to him. Mandy sat talking to the other ladies about their vacation as well. She had her phone out showing pictures of what the kids got up to. Even Mandy looked more relaxed over the last few years. He was happy for both of his friends. They both deserved some happiness in the world. He knew he wasn’t the only one to notice both of their more carefree demeanors.

“So, what have you two been up to lately?” Lisa asked Mandy.

“Oh, you know, saving the world and all. Especially Bravo team’s asses,” Mandy chuckled looking over at Clay, who had taken over the team as Bravo one in the last couple of years. “Just the usual I’ve been doing for years.”

“Woah, what do you mean doing it for years,” Jason intervened.

“You know, getting Bravo out of a sticky situation,” Mandy said confused.

“You did not save us that often. I was the Bravo one and got us out of the sticky situations when ono an op,” Jason argued back.

“You’re kidding right,” Mandy said with an eyebrow raised. “If it wasn’t for me over the years, brass would’ve dismantled the team instantly.”

“She’s got you there, Jason,” Blackburn said thinking it over.

“What? You’re taking her side? Without the team, you wouldn’t have had all the success missions you’ve had over your career,” Jason argued back.

“You mean like when I gave up an asset to save Ray and got myself demoted,” Mandy said nonchalantly as she took a sip of her drink.

“And I’ve thanked you every day since,” Ray chimed in.

“Your going to guilt trip me?” Jason asked tilting his head at Mandy. “Your own husband?” he added with the Hayes look.

“Nope, not working. I’m immune to that look,” Mandy pointed at him. “I deal with four, although feels like five sometimes, Hayes kid. I have developed immunity against that look.”

Jason leaned in closer to her, “You didn’t have immunity the other night.”

“You didn’t either,” Mandy replied with smirk. “I’m going to get some drinks. Anyone want anything?”

Mandy walked towards the bar to order another round of drinks. She felt a hand on her back and knew it was Jason. She smiled back at him and leaned in to kiss him.

“You know I’m always gonna be grateful to you for all those times you saved us, right?” Jason asked.

“Of course. You saved me a few times too if I remember correctly,” Mandy replied.

Jason shivered remembering having to go in and save Mandy because she was kidnapped or the few close calls she experienced.

“I’m right here,” Mandy replied taking his hand and putting it against her heart.

“How’d I get so lucky?” Jason asked pulling her into his arms as he leaned on the bar.

“We’re both lucky,” Mandy replied. “But for the record, I saved your life more times than not.”

Jason laughed as the bartender started to place their drinks on the counter.

“So, we’re keeping track?” Jason asked.

“Of course, we are. I like to win after all,” Mandy smirked. “And as the winner, I should get a prize,” Mandy added with dark eyes.

Jason liked where this was going but teased back, “You’re not driving the truck tonight.”

Mandy laughed slapping Jason’s shoulder and he whined back acting like it hurt.

“Oh, I will be the one driving tonight. Just not the truck,” Mandy replied as she started to grab drinks.

“I look forward to that,” Jason smirked back and grabbed the rest of the drinks as well.

The team watched the entire scene at the bar. It was like the two were in their own world without a care for whatever else was happening around them. They could see the moment change from love, to serious, to joking. It was good that the two could relax without having the weight of the world on their shoulders constantly. They had friendship, partnership, and relationship that just went hand in hand. They both had their demons but everyone around them watched them battle through the hurdles together. At the end of the day, if they had each other, they could be carefree.


End file.
